The Lost and Found Fairy
by WildImaginationOtaku
Summary: 4 years ago, a little fairy went missing. Now, she re-emerges, but can she protect her loved ones from the darkness? Or will she succumb to the deeds of the shadows...


**Hey peeps, this is my first fanfic, so plz don't be too harsh when reviewing….. and stuff….. Yea. Anyway, as my name implies, I am an otaku, so there may or may not be a lot of Japanese words in the chapters… yea. I'll update as soon as I can, but remember, I have school and homework is a killer. Does anybody ever read this part? Probably not. Hehehe. Anyway, **

**Yours truly, Otaku**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, however the OCs are MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

She ran down the alley, flying past stalls and shops of all sorts, before emerging into the bright sunlight. The cloaked figure stood there, tense and on guard as if anticipating an attack from someone, before slowly relaxing.

As the wind picked up, the hood of the cloak fell, revealing a girl's face, framed with bangs of black and white hair. She stared at the harbour before walking with a graceful, elegant and yet firm pace towards the centre of the town. The wind became even stronger, billowing around the cloak, revealing the girl's attire. She wore black leggings that fitted snugly around her calves and thighs, with black combat boots. Around her hip sat a loosely fitting baby white wyvern scale belt, from which hung a white scabbard and katana. The scabbard was intricately detailed, with what looked like a phoenix engaging in battle with a dragon.

Her top was black too, with sleeves that came to just below her elbow, with a wide neck, revealing that she wore a pale cream coloured skivvy that was creased many times around her neck, accompanied by a black scarf. She had piercing violet eyes, full red lips, a straight nose, and pale, creamy skin. Her hair was pulled back into a braid; even so, it reached to halfway down her shins. It was black, with white parts spread out. She wore a pair of pitch black fingerless gloves that were made of leather, with a metal plate on the back of the hand. From her back hung another katana, this time the scabbard was plain black. There was a pair of silver phoenix studs in her pierced ears.

Lucy's POV

_Aw man, are you kidding me? There's only one magic shop in town? Oh well, at least Hargeon doesn't depend ENTIRELY on its fishing business._

I strolled through the streets of the fishing port, admiring its calmness and serenity.

_Ahhh… I forgot how to actually relax… oh looks like I'm at the magic shop already… wow….. It's so small!_

_Sigh…. I only got 1000 jewel off… are my looks really worth only that much?... Crappy old man._

Just then, a couple of girls ran past me.

" Waaahhhhh! I heard that Salamander-sama is in town!"

"Really? Salamander as in the famous wizard Salamander?"

I stood there trying to process what they had said… Salamander… could it be the fire mage who can control fire without anything from a shop?

Waahh! I have to meet this guy!

However, he was quite different from what I expected. He seemed kinda snobbish, but I found myself falling in love with him.

_Why? He isn't even remotely good looking, but… my heart cannot slow down!_

And then came the person who snapped me out of it.

"Igneel!" he yelled." Wait. You're not Igneel," he said, pointing at Salamander. And then, I realized.

He was using a charm spell.

It was evening, and the mysterious girl was standing on a cliff, staring, seemingly into space. There was a ship in the distance, owned by some Salamander guy.

Huh. Just ridiculous, she thought. She turned away, and walked back into town. On the way to the inn that she was staying at, she caught a flash of pink and blue.

_Is that…? No. It can't be. He doesn't even live here. Unless… ahh… I see now._ She watched as the pink-haired boy and the blue cat ran off, stirring up a cloud of dust, yelling and screaming about some '_Luigi_' person. She paused, staring at the direction the boy and the cat had gone, before turning back to the direction of the inn.

If you listened carefully, her steps were now heavier, and seemed wearier.

She hadn't even taken 50 steps when all of a sudden; a huge tidal wave swept the boat and 2 figures up to shore, leaving the boat stuck in the sand. A figure emerged from the boat, a figure with distinct pink hair. He yelled something at the burly men who were standing on the sand, before promptly attacking another man. And not just with any attack. He hit the man with fists covered in fire. She would know that magic anywhere; it was impossible to mistake it for anything else. She then proceeded to watch the battle ensue, with the pink-haired person ending it, frying the other man to a crisp and effectively destroying an entire block of buildings as well. The mysterious girl could only stare on, but when she saw the army, and Natsu dragging a confused Lucy away, she smiled on.

And unless you had supersonic hearing, you couldn't have heard the girl say:

_Huh, Natsu… You haven't changed one bit. You're a lot stronger now; I look forward to having a normal conversation again with you as soon as possible… See ya at the guild, Natsu._

And with that, the girl headed back into the crowds of Hargeon, and soon disappeared amongst the crowds.

**Sooooooo….. Whaddya think? It might not be the best, but the OC I have created has one major problem: I HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT OF A NAME! So PM me if you have any suggestions, also, R&R OKAY PEOPLE? And I'm sorry for ending with a cliff-hanger, but I can't continue writing unless I have a LEGIT NAME! Thanks for sparing your time to read this piece of writing.**

**Baiiiiiii!-Otaku**


End file.
